El cactus de la familia Vega
by LindsayWest
Summary: El jardín de los Vega se convierte en la mejor arma de defensa de Jade West... sólo para defender a su chica de sujetos entrometidos. ¿Podrán las flores ser mejor que las tijeras y el papel higiénico? ¡Vení y leer! XD


¡Hola, señores y señoras! Estaba en un momento de ocio mirando TV cuando cambié el canal y apareció el episodio de navidad de _**Victorious**_ en Nick, y ahí estaba la hermosa Jade bebiendo su café, pálida, esbelta, tan bella como siempre; y luego estaba Tori, corrigiéndola… Así que pensé: debería escribir un fic Jori de navidad, aprovechando el capítulo y el tiempo decembrino; me levanté, encendí la laptop y comencé a escribir; ya sé que les debo actualizaciones en mis otras historias, denme un poco de tiempo, es 25 de diciembre y aunque estoy de vacaciones, todavía no he tenido oportunidad de sentarme a meditar en esas historias, a la brevedad, trataré de cumplirles, ¿vale?

Ahora les dejo éste _one-shot_, dedicado a todos/as esos/as lectores/as que siempre me dejan comentarios con el ID de "_**Guest**_" o invitado/a, va para ustedes apreciado público lector, agradeceré cualquier crítica o comentario que deseen dejarme luego de la lectura.

_Vic__**Tori**__ous_ no me pertenece.

**El cactus de la familia Vega (especial de navidad, o si eres judío, janucá \o/ )**

-A veeerrr… vamos a ver cómo funciona éste señor Claus.

El muñeco de alambres vestido de Santa Claus comenzó a entonar una clásica melodía navideña, al mismo tiempo que movía las caderas y las manos de Tori Vega comenzaban a aplaudir de la felicidad. Pero las risotadas de la chica latina cesaron cuando el muñeco de su mismo tamaño entonó la música de forma tétrica.

-¿Qué pasa…? ¿Santa? ¿Santa? ¡¿Señor Claus?!

Dio un leve empujoncito al muñeco y éste imprevistamente se le vino encima, derribándola al suelo.

-¿Qué-es-esto? Déjeme en paz… ¡Aléjese de mí, señor Claus!

Tori estaba luchando contra el muñeco que parecía tener vida propia, cuando miró unas largas botas negras pararse delante de sus ojos, alzó la vista y entre jadeos miró a una escultural y despampanante chica de piel pálida bebiendo de su vaso de café.

-Jade… Jade, qué-bueno-que estás-aquí… ayúdame a quitarme esto de encima…

La joven del café observó la escena y sorbió lentamente de su bebida, con los brazos cruzados y haciendo caso omiso de la necesidad de la muchacha en el suelo.

-¡Jade! ¿Qué haces ahí parada…? ¡Ayúdame!

Jade dejó el vaso con la bebida caliente sobre un escalón para finalmente atender a las súplicas de la otra chica. Cogió al muñeco de la chaqueta roja y de un tirón lo apartó de su conocida para mirarlo a la cara.

-¡Basta, violador compulsivo! ¡No vuelvas a ponerle las manos encima a mi novia, ¿entendiste?!

Echó el muñeco al suelo y volvió a tomar su vaso de café. Tori se incorporó sacudiéndose la ropa.

-Gracias… casi me deja embarazada – mordió molesta.

Jade sorbió una vez más de su termo y la miró de la cintura hacia abajo.

-No me habría tocado mantenerlo.

La mirada de la muchacha latina se increpó en ella, pero el enfado se le fue disipando y entonces la miró coqueta.

-Ven aquí – le dijo y la tomó delicadamente de las mejillas para besarla, a lo que Jade respondió sin vacilar – Siempre me han encantado tus besos, bebé, saben tan… dulces… a café… muy ricos – la besó de nuevo - ¿Y los míos a qué te saben?

Los ojos azules de la gótica miraron penetrantes a la latina, dejó el vaso una vez más sobre el suelo y la sujetó de la cintura para empujarla contra el pretil que dividía la cocina del espacio para subir a la segunda planta de la casa – Déjame comprobar – Jade apretó con fuerza sus labios contra los de la chica, como si quisiera exprimir la esencia de alguna fruta – A Tori… me saben a Tori.

Tori arrugó las cejas - ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

-Eso significa que no hay otros labios que tengan el mismo sabor que los tuyos, tienes tu marca personal, y me encanta; tu perfume, el que aromatiza toda tu piel, tu cabello y tus labios, es mi favorito, porque me enloquece.

-Aaoww… nunca me habías hablado así – la latina jaló más hacia ella el largo cuerpo de su novia para que la besara de nuevo, pero entonces fueron interrumpidas.

-Oigan, oigan, oigan… ya basta, ¿quieren? Dejen eso para después, ahora ayúdenme a meter el pino.

-¿Compraste un pino?

-Por supuesto.

-Pero quedamos en que esperaríamos a que papá y mamá regresaran a la ciudad.

-Yo hago lo que quiero.

-Trina…

-Ya, ayúdenme.

La gótica fue a sentarse al sofá y miró a su novia – Ayúdala.

**XXX**

Robbie Shapiro había estado ayudando a las Vega a decorar el árbol de navidad, de alguna forma, la mayor de las hermanas lo había convencido de pasar ahí gran parte del día, sin nada más a cambio que una sonrisa coqueta y un guiño de ojo de Trina.

A menudo, Jade le clavaba miradas furtivas, cuando notaba que el chico se quedaba embobado con las muestras de cariño entre las dos estudiantes más sexy's de su escuela, y no era para menos, cualquier muchacho se sentiría seriamente atraído por cualquiera de las dos… y por las dos juntas simplemente desfallecían.

Pero Trina lo había enviado por más toallitas limpia escarchas mientras que ella bajaba al sótano por las esferas, así que Tori aprovechó para recostar la cabeza sobre el regazo de su novia.

-¿Ya les dijiste a tus padres que pasarás la navidad con mi familia?

-No, les dije que pasaría la navidad contigo.

-¿Y no se molestaron?

-Les he quitado un peso de encima, pensaban estar conmigo al menos esa noche por éste año, luego de mi ruptura con Beck no se sentían cómodos de que estuviera sola, cuando era niña estaban en casa hasta que yo me dormía, luego me iba a la cama y entonces ellos aprovechaban para reunirse con sus amigos, se los perdonaba solo porque al día siguiente me dejaban muy buenos regalos. Éste año no tendrán qué quedarse en casa hasta medianoche, son libres.

-¿Así que solías pasarla con Beck?

-Sólo fueron dos veces, porque mis padres estaban fuera y prácticamente me dejaron encargada. En otras ocasiones lo pasábamos con los Valentine – y sonrió maléfica.

-¿Porqué sonríes?

-Porque recordé cuando le comprobé a Cat que sus padres eran quienes dejaban los regalos bajo el árbol.

-¿Qué?

-La niña creía en Santa Claus y me parecía ridículo, así que a las doce de la noche, cuando teníamos diez años, la llevé a escondidas a las escaleras y esperamos hasta que nuestros padres pusieron los regalos… ella lloró toda la noche – comenzó a reír ante la mirada reprobatoria de su novia.

-Eres tan mala.

-Si no lo fuera, no te sería atractiva.

-Te equivocas, mala o no, siempre me has parecido guapísima – la besó – Pero es cierto, me encanta que seas tan perversa. Amo que seas mi novia.

-Sí, no me quedó de otra más que darte el gusto.

-Me lo diste porque también me quieres.

-Te lo di porque me dejaste encerrada toda la noche en el cuarto del conserje.

-Yo no te encerré, fue Cat que no se dio cuenta que estabas adentro preparándome una trampa.

-Claro que no.

-Querías causarme un infarto.

-No seas exagerada, Vega… estás viva.

-Gracias a que te salió mal la broma.

-No, gracias a la idiotez de Cat que me dejó encerrada.

-Pero al menos por ella es que estamos juntas, jamás olvidaré nuestro primer beso – sonrió con los ojos brillándole por el recuerdo.

-Yo tampoco, el cuarto olía a limpiador para pisos y hacían unos tres grados bajo cero… y también estabas muy nerviosa.

-Es que estabas tan guapa esa noche.

-Siempre lo estoy para ti.

-Sí… siempre – esbozó la latina con un suspiro, acercándose a los labios rojos de su atractiva novia, cuando ésta la alejó con fuerza, mirando fijamente hacia la puerta del jardín.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me parece que he visto algo… o a alguien moverse entre los arbustos allá afuera – dijo, poniéndose de pie. Tori giró la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-¡Salga de ahí, señor Harper! ¡Mi padre le ha dicho que no es bienvenido a nuestro jardín!

Un hombre alto y canoso salió de entre las ramas, lanzando maldiciones y señalamientos obscenos.

-¿Qué cosa es ésta?

-Es nuestro vecino – respondió Tori echándose de nuevo al sillón – suele hacerlo a menudo.

-¿Quieres decir que las espía con frecuencia?

-Sí.

-Pero ahora solo están ustedes dos, el tipo podría… - se interrumpió, y con el rostro hecho una furia se dirigió a la calle a toda prisa.

-¡Jade!

-¡Ahora verá ese sujeto!

Abrió la puerta y alcanzó a ver al hombre que echó a correr de inmediato, pero la gótica tenía habilidades poco comunes y en un acto de destreza tomó la manguera sujeta a la llave del jardín y la lanzó contra él, derribándolo.

-¡Alto ahí, pedazo de animal! ¡No está bien ser un enfermo pervertido!

-¡No es tu problema! ¡Ustedes estaban muy cariñosas en esa sala, no es mi culpa que llamaran mi atención!

-¡Es propiedad privada, imbécil!

-Tori es muy caliente, ¿verdad? Y tú tienes unas tet…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque una maceta se estrelló contra la cabeza blanquecina del hombre, bañándolo de tierra húmeda.

-¡¿Qué pasa, Tori?!

Trina apareció por la puerta, mientras que Robbie soltó las limpia escarchas para acudir a ayudar a Jade.

-Es el señor Harper, estaba otra vez espiando en el jardín.

-¡¿Estás loca?! – Gritó el señor Harper a la gótica - ¡Pudiste matarme!

-¡Esa era la intención!

-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¿Harper? – Una anciana muy vigorosa llegó corriendo para separar a Jade del sujeto golpeado - ¡Harper! ¿Qué te han hecho?

-¿Y usted quién es?

-Es mi esposo, y voy a demandarte por hacerle esto, ¡somos canadienses!

-¡Me importa un carajo que sean africanos! ¡Llévese a éste tipejo enfermo fuera de aquí antes que le parta otra maceta en la cabeza y una más a usted!

-¡Te demandaré por violenta!

-¡Y yo le cortaré las bolas a su esposo y a usted las tetas, por estúpida!

-¡No es mi culpa que tú y tu novia sean un par de nenitas calientes que provoquen que…!

Un chorro de agua helada bañó a la pareja canadiense, impidiéndole al mirón seguir hablando, Robbie había abierto la llave.

-¡A las mujeres se les respeta, bravucón!

-¡Tú cállate, señorita de pantalones apretados!

¡Plaf! Otra maceta se estrelló contra la ya atarantada cabeza del hombre, terminándolo de llenar de barro.

-¡Vámonos de aquí, Harper, vámonos!

-S-Sí-sí… vá-vámonos…

Con mucho trabajo el hombre logró ponerse de pie para salir casi corriendo ayudado por la esposa.

-¡Y más le vale a su impotente marido no volver a pisar éste lugar porque a la próxima que mi CALIENTE novia me diga que ha estado espiando de nuevo en su jardín, voy a ir a meterle éste cactus por el culo! ¡Y con todo y espinas!

-¡Y yo mismo lo pondré en sus manos! ¡Agárrame, Jade, agárrame!

-Basta, Shapiro… - dijo Jade, dando palmaditas al hombre de Robbie, quien no hacía muchos esfuerzos por liberarse de ningún agarre – Vamos adentro.

Los cuatro chicos entraron a la casa y Trina se acercó a Jade para tomarla de un brazo, haciéndole un guiño.

-Oh, Jade… has sido tan… ¡ahg! Increíble.

-Hum, hum – Tori se aclaró la garganta.

-Ya, solo estaba agradeciéndole por lo que hizo.

-No hace falta, Trina, Shapiro llegó a tiempo.

Y se alejó a mitad de la sala seguida por Tori, cruzando los brazos con un gesto de indudable enfado - ¿Porqué no me habías hablado de esto?

-No me pareció necesario, amor, mi padre se estaba encargando, él le advirtió al señor Harper que…

-Tori, Tori, Tori… ¿cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan ingenua? A las personas como ese tipo no se les dan instrucciones, porque no las entienden, tienes qué someterlos, hacerles ver que estás hablando en serio sin dar oportunidades.

-Pero es que…

-Ese tipo puede ser un violador, peor que Santa, y tú y Trina estaban en peligro; imagínate que hoy se hubiera decidido a actuar y ni tus padres, ni Robbie, ni yo estábamos aquí… ¿qué hubieran hecho tú y la inepta de tu hermana?

Tori bajó la cabeza – Tienes razón.

-Hey – le dijo ella, tomándola cariñosamente de las mejillas – No es un regaño, solo te pongo sobre aviso para que aprendas a medir los peligros a los que te encuentras, pero creo que será mejor darte algunas clases de defensa.

-¿Lo harías? – Antes de recibir respuesta, Robbie se sacudió la ropa y se dirigió a las muchachas.

-Bueno, yo me voy, el árbol de navidad quedó perfectamente escarchado.

-Aguarda… Robbie… - lo impidió Trina - ¿Porqué no te quedas a tomar café con nosotras? Prepararé galletas – la pareja de novias se miró con las cejas alzadas por la repentina muestra de afecto de la mayor de las Vega.

-Ah… ah… yoo…

-Ven, siéntate – Trina lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el comedor, Robbie estaba anonadado.

-Bien… me quedo…

-Esa camisa se te ve muy bien – le guiñó la joven, justo en el momento que David y Holly Vega entraban a la casa.

-Oigan, chicas, ¿qué pasó allá afuera? Hay un par de macetas rotas en el jardín.

-Sí, y el cactus que trajimos de México el año pasado estaba tirado en el pasillo.

-Es una larga historia – suspiró Tori.

-¿Saben que los Harper se mudan? Los acabamos de ver salir de su casa con maletas hechas y no nos dirigieron la palabra.

-Creo que al señor Harper no le gustan los cactus – Dijo Jade.

-Ni las macetas.

-De acuerdo… - expresó Holly, confundida – Su padre y yo iremos a dejar el equipaje arriba y bajamos para que nos den una explicación.

-Adelante – señaló Tori con una sonrisa, y en cuanto sus padres desaparecieron escaleras arriba, ella se volvió coqueta a su novia.

-¿Así que prefieres que Santa me viole?

-Al menos él no te dejaría embarazada, y sus manos son de alambre, al menor contacto lo alejarías de ti.

-Eso es seguro… solo hay un par de manos que me gusta que me toquen.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Son pálidas y frías, pero muy hábiles – susurró sobre sus labios.

-Ya sé qué voy a regalarte la noche de navidad.

La latina sonrió ampliamente, emocionada - ¿Qué? – Sus ojos brillaron solo de pensar en la posibilidad de que sería la noche más mágica al lado de la chica que la hacía trastabillar.

-Un cactus de bolsillo.

-¡Jade! – La golpeó cariñosamente en el pecho.

-Así aprenderás a defenderte de Santas violadores y vecinos enfermos – la tomó de la cintura y la besó románticamente – Pero nunca de mí…

**FIN…**

¿Se dieron cuenta de algo, mis estimados/as? ¿No? Bueno, se los diré: con Zona de riesgo, he llegado a mi top diez de fics Jori, todos están escritos con títulos en mayúsculas y con una entrada de "CHAPTER I, II, III… etcétera". Ésta es mi primera historia que cambia el concepto de antaño, sé que a algunos/as les ha molestado que escribiera títulos en mayúsculas, pero yo quería hacerlo así hasta llegar a mi décima historia, ¿porqué? Simplemente por gusto. Pero mantengo los títulos sin mucha seriedad, es decir, si se han fijado, mis títulos raramente son serios o atrayentes, me gusta la comicidad, así que, mientras no cambie de opinión, seguiré poniendo títulos como el de arriba. No es algo muy relevante, pero de todos modos quise escribirlo.

Les dejo por hoy, que tengan un excelente año y, espero leerlos/as en los comentarios. ¡Besos y abrazos para todos/as, mi gente! Les estima… LindsayWest ;-)


End file.
